As the technological capacity for organizations to create, track, and retain information continues to grow, a variety of different technologies for managing and storing the rising tide of information have been developed. Distributed storage systems, for example, provide clients with many different specialized or customized configurations of hardware and software to manage stored information in a highly durable and available way. Stateful clusters, such as may be used to implement distributed storage systems, may therefore be implemented as part of many different solutions for maintaining and managing information. Over time, utilization of a stateful cluster may change. For instance, the amount of data, workload, or access patterns to data may change, leaving current configurations less suited to the current utilization of the stateful cluster. Thus, the stateful cluster may be resized or scaled in order to provide a more optimal solution.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include,” “including,” and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.